This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The focus of the Instrumentation Technological Research and Development (TR&D) project is the continual refinement and integrated use of electron (Figure 1) and light optical (Figure 2) microscopes. We've focused efforts on innovating the resource energy filtering capabilities of our intermediate voltage electron microscopes (IVEMs) such as the JEM-3200EF, which has been rigorously designed to enable the study of biological specimens up to ~6 [unreadable]m thick, deliver higher contrast and resolution in 1-3 [unreadable]m thick sections, and improve the overall efficiency of extraction of 3D information from specimens. The JEOL JEM-3200EF reflects the convergence of many component technologies developed either in prototype form on the primary JEM-4000EX or specified as a result of special instrument tests (including a column design customized for electron optical sectioning, multiple large-format digital detectors, in-column energy filter, and next generation piezo enhanced goniometer). Additional progress has been made to design, specify, order and begin the installation of a new state-of-the-art 300kV energy filtering, STEM IVEM from FEI (Titan 80-300 C-TWIN STEM).